Fin d'un règne
by Autumn88
Summary: - Slash, défi stupide - Itachi est mort. Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha et leurs alliés du Sable se réunissent pour fêter l'évènement.


_Série : Naruto.  
Auteur : Miyuse, titre débile ! X3  
Genre : Crétin. Niais. Humour ( ?). Et surtout … Défi de Shimei ! XD  
Disclaimer : Tout ce beau monde revient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Note : Le défi que m'a lancé Shimei était « Itachi est mort. Konoha organise une fête pour célébrer l'évènement. Démerde-toi et couples débiles acceptés. » (voire même recommandés). Vous êtes prévenus ; ça vole haut, et les couples sont pas tous classiques !_

_

* * *

_

**Fin d'un règne.**

Sasuke, tu me passes une bière ? claironna Sakura.  
Le jeune garçon, du haut des ses 17 ans et quelques maintenant, ouvrit le frigo. Il en sortit une canette bien fraîche et la tendit ensuite à son amie. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.  
D'un pas rapide, elle regagna le salon. Elle se faufila entre ses camarades pour enfin atteindre le canapé.  
- Attention, j'ai une boisson en main ! prévint-elle, essayant d'éviter de se faire bousculer.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, reprenant sa petite place entre Lee et Naruto. Les deux compères discutaient bons trains. Remarquant leur amie, un sourire illumina leur visage.  
- Sakura-chan ! Tu vas toujours aussi bien ? demanda l'élève de Maître Gai.  
- Lee, je t'ai quitté il y a deux minutes. Juste pour aller me chercher une bière.  
Ce disant, elle montra sa boisson, pour confirmer ses dires.  
- Rassure-toi, Gros sourcils ; elle ne s'est pas faite violée en chemin !  
- Naruto !  
- Quoi ? demanda innocemment la blond.  
Sakura haussa les épaules avant d'éclater de rire. Elle s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé. Elle était bien, là. Elle ferma les yeux.  
Dire qu'Itachi était mort. Ça faisait quoi maintenant ? Quelques heures ? Un jour ? Bof, après tout elle s'en fichait. La menace Akatsuki ne pesait plus sur eux. Ou du moins plus aussi directement qu'avant.  
Le combat avait été ... épique. Presque grotesque. D'une relative facilité. Itachi, Kisame et Deidara avaient décidé d'attaquer Konoha seuls. À croire qu'ils s'étaient surestimés. Les imbéciles ...  
- Sakura, ça te dérange si je passe mon bras autour de tes épaules ? questionna Lee, joignant le geste à la parole.  
- Ça ne se demande pas, idiot, rétorqua l'élève de Tsunade.  
Tous les ninjas du village caché de la feuille s'étaient réunis pour accueillir les membres de l'Akatsuki.  
Bien sûr, il y avait eu des pertes. Et le combat avait duré longtemps. Mais à force de persévérance, ils avaient gagnés. Leurs ennemis reposaient maintenant six pieds sous terre. Kiba, qui avait voulu faire de l'humour en entendant cette expression, avait proposé de laisser leurs cadavres dépérir au soleil, alors qu'on enterrerait déjà leurs pieds. Juste leurs pieds. C'était "fun à charcuter, les pieds" avait-il même ajouté en riant.  
Sa proposition avait été refusée. Mais après coup, ç'aurait peut-être été comique à voir.  
Sasuke était assez ébranlé. C'était lui qui avait assigné le coup fatal à son frère, nous sommes bien d'accord. Mais ... Il avait tout de même tué le seul survivant de son clan. C'était stupide à dire, cependant, ça lui faisait mal. Oh ! bien sûr, il avait toujours haï Itachi. Mais mettre fin à une lignée - sa lignée - c'était choquant. Naruto avait été là pour l'engueuler. Il n'avait pas mis fin au règne Uchiha puisqu'il était toujours là.  
Alors Sasuke avait souri. Très mince le sourire, mais bien présent. Et il avait dit merci.  
Et il avait pleuré.  
Dit comme ça, ça paraissait invraisemblable. Mais il s'était toujours retenu.  
Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait ensuite séché les larmes du brun. Puis avait conseillé une fête. Pour souffler, pour oublier.  
Et maintenant, ils en étaient là.  
Shikamaru, à l'écart du groupe de jeunes qui squattaient le milieu de la pièce, observait. Ses yeux se promenant de ninjas en ninjas, à la recherche d'un crétin de brun aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il le trouva en la personne de Kiba, occupé à tirer les oreilles de Shino.  
Une pointe de jalousie serra le coeur de Shikamaru mais il se détourna vite de ces pensées. Sasuke rentrait dans la pièce.  
Sasuke, héros du jour ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Sale tête pour un héros, n'empêche.  
Il porta sa canette à ses lèvres et se dirigea vers Kiba.  
- Naruto, tu me fais une place ?  
- Sasukeeeeee, dans mes braaaaas ! brailla le blond, juste un peu éméché.  
- Crétin.  
L'Uchiha talocha son ami sur le dessus du crâne et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il pouvait enfin respirer. Tranquille. Pour de bon.  
- Dis Sasuke ...  
- Ouais ?  
- Tu t'sens jamais triste, tout seul, dans ton p'tit septante-deux pièces ?  
- Hn. Ça va, j'ai l'habitude.  
- J'peux dormir ici ?  
- J'ai pas de chambres de libre, ricana le brun.  
- Roooh, méssant, va ! J'm'en fiche. J'aurai qu'à squatter la tienne !  
Les joues de Sasuke s'empourprèrent alors que Naruto éclatait de rire. Non mais vraiment ...  
Un instant, il pensa que Naruto et l'alcool, ça donnait des résultats intéressants.  
L'instant d'après, quand il sentit la main du dit blond sur sa cuisse, il en était convaincu. Mais il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, même sous la torture, hein ! Il n'était pas un Uchiha pour rien. L'orgueil, il connaissait.  
Il jeta quelques regards autour de lui. Personne ne les regardait, tous trop occupé à finir leur verre ou arranger leurs histoires de cul.  
Il en profita donc.  
Un peu plus loin, Kiba taquinait son coéquipier.  
- Dis Shinooo ... Un combat entre Akamaru et tes moucherons, ça pourrait être marrant, nan ? Allez allez allez allez allez -  
- Kiba, tais-toi un peu, soupira l'Aburame, rehaussant ses lunettes.  
- Pas envie !  
- Et puis je pense que je vais sortir prendre l'air, je n'ai pas envie de ... mourir sous le regard noir de notre Shikamaru national.  
- Galère, Shino. Depuis quand t'as la langue pendue ?  
- Depuis que tu es attentionné envers ce crétin de cabot ?  
- Haha.  
- Hey, fit Kiba. J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
Shino se détourna d'eux sur un "non, rien du tout" alors que Shikamaru grommelait dans ses dents.  
- Shika, ça va pas ?  
- Si, t'inquiète pas.  
- Ah ... Tant mieux !  
- Tu veux pas qu'on sorte un instant, nous aussi ?  
- Bah ... Ouais, pourquoi pas ...  
Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce, sous le regard attendri d'Ino. La petite blonde se dirigea ensuite vers Chouji.  
- Mwéhéhé, ils seront bientôt maqués ! Enfin ! Ce qu'ils sont leeents, n'empêche !  
- Mais l'alcool les aidera, proféra sagement le châtain, un sandwich à la main.  
- Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! s'imposa alors une voix.  
Les invités relevèrent la tête et observèrent celui qui avait osé les interrompre d'un intérêt poli. Le silence se fit dans la salle.  
- Donc, donc, donc, commença Naruto, debout sur le canapé. Une petite partie de l'Akatsuki repose maintenant sur nos terres fraîchement battues. Je ne dis pas que la menace est définitivement écartée, mais elle s'en ressort amoindrie. On vous le doit à tous.  
Il marqua une pause pour bien ancrer ses mots dans la tête de ses auditeurs.  
- Et aussi à cette tête de cochon, à côté de moi.  
Naruto désigna Sasuke qui lui décocha un coup de pied, manquant de faire tomber le blond. Il éclata de rire et reprit :  
- C'est pourquoi je trouve qu'on mérite tous de s'amuser, et surtout qu'on mérite tous des applaudissements.  
Les jeunes frappèrent dans leurs mains en rythme, heureux d'être là, en vie.  
- Et maintenant, vous pouvez continuer à vous amuser, à boire, ou que sais-je encore, je vous ferai plus chier. J'ai un Sasuke à dérider, sourit-il à pleine dents.  
Tous éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent ensuite à leurs conversations.

xXxXxXxXx

T'as pas froid ? demanda Shikamaru à son compagnon.  
- Shikaaa, il fait plus de vingt-cinq degrés, tu sais !  
Le Nara pesta sur son incapacité à tenir une conversation intelligente lorsqu'il était troublé. Un peu bourré, aussi.  
- Ah ouais. Pas con.  
- Je sais, je sais. C'est jamais con ce que je dis.  
- Tu permets que je doute ?  
- Nope. Et toi, tu permets que je te dise que t'es mignon ... ?  
Gros blanc.  
À peine cinq secondes plus tard, Kiba goûtait au baiser le plus ... hmmmm- de sa vie.  
- Woah, souffla-t-il quand Shikamaru le lâcha, quelques minutes plus tard. Woah.  
- Désolé.  
- Oh, nan, c'était très bien. Tu peux même recommencer si tu v -  
Mission acceptée.  
Ses mains. Ses mains sous son t-shirt. Ses mains qui enflammaient sa peau. Ses mains qui l'obsédaient. Se promenaient sur son torse. Le caressaient. Et descendaient, descendaient, descendaient ...  
- Shikamaru ... murmura difficilement Kiba.  
Il obtint pour toute réponse un grognement.  
- On devrait ... aller ailleurs ...  
- Pas envie ...  
- Shikamaruuu ! hurla soudain une voix féminine.  
Kiba, extrêmement gêné, voulut se détacher de son amant. Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.  
- Shikamaru, tu as raté le toast que portait Naruto et - OH MON DIEU ! Si je m'étais attendue à ça ! cria Temari, se retenant péniblement de rire.  
- Hmm ? Et ? Il disait quoi ?  
Kiba se plongea dans la contemplation du sol. Le trottoir, fait de pavé, était vraiment très agréable à regarder. Si, si. Tous ces dégradés de gris, ce goudron, ... Un chef d'oeuvre !  
- Hein ! Oh, rien d'important. Je vous laisse ! ajouta-t-elle en glissant un clin d'oeil à son ami.  
Puis, se tournant vers Kiba.  
- Pas obligé de ta cacher derrière ton chéri ; ça ne me choque pas ! J'ai l'habitude avec mon frère !  
Elle s'enfuit en ricanant.  
- Elle est toujours comme ça ? questionna Kiba.  
- Non.  
- ...  
- Des fois, c'est pire.

xXxXxXxXx

Dans le salon, tout était maintenant plus calme.  
Sakura s'était endormie dans les bras de Lee. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et un sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.  
Shino était reparti quelques quinze minutes plus tôt. Chouji et Ino se chamaillaient dans la cuisine. C'était à qui aurait le dernier paquet de chips. Ils parvinrent finalement à un accord, décidant de faire moitié-moitié.  
Naruto découvrait le bâtiment, tirant Sasuke par la manche. Il était comme un gosse. Heureux.  
Et la terrasse ...  
Elle avait été colonisée par Neji. Et Gaara. Ceux-ci parlaient peu. Ce n'étaient pas de beaux parleurs. Leurs mots étaient maladroits. Alors ils avaient tentés la communication par gestes. Ils étaient hésitants.  
- Il fait beau, hein ?  
- Ouais …  
- …  
Neji toussa.  
- Et ta famille ?  
- Elle va bien.  
- Ha...  
- Et la tienne ?  
- Pareil.  
- …  
- …  
Mais l'alcool et la fatigue aidaient beaucoup.  
- Ils sont longs tes cheveux.  
- Les tiens aussi ; ils ont poussés.  
- Ils sont soyeux …  
Gaara passa sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène. C'était plaisant. Et très doux. Il n'y avait pas de nœuds. Étonnant. Mais agréable.

xXxXxXxXx

Sasukeee, tu me montres ta chambre ?  
Le brun soupira. Naruto ne savait donc jamais se taire ? Il commençait à saturer. D'un haussement d'épaule, il répondit que la pièce n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.  
- S'te plaiiit ! En échange, je te montrerai la mienne, si tu veux ! Tu n'auras qu'à passer demain… ajouta le blond d'un sourire que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas. Un brin plus sexy. Plus mystérieux. Provocateur, même.  
Le jeune Uchiha réprima un frisson. Il faisait chaud, pourtant. Il lui semblait que la température avait augmenté quelque peu. Étrange.  
- Tu parles trop ce soir, marmonna-t-il. Finalement, t'aurais pas du boire.  
- J'suis pas bourré. Tout au plus un peu pompette.  
- Je ne veux jamais te voir plein, alors.  
Sur ces mots, il se détourna, bien décidé à regagner le salon. Si Naruto en fut frustré, il n'e montra rien. Il alla même jusqu'à éclater de rire. Et Sasuke passa dans la quatrième dimension.  
- Tu sais, j'en rajoute un peu. L'alcool, c'est qu'un prétexte.  
La voix était rauque en disant ça. Et le brun savait que s'il se retournait, il n'aurait plus qu'une envie : sauter sur Naruto et lui rouler le plus joli patin de toute son existence. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ça n'entrait pas dans le personnage. Aussi, il tenta d'ignorer. Le blond n'en fut nullement gêné. Il continua même sur sa lancée.  
- Sasuke, écoute. Je te taquine souvent, mais là pas. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup plus que comme un ami. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il en est pour toi et – merde, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser !  
- Je t'en empêcherai pas.  
- Oh. Géant.  
- …  
- Mais t'es sûr que j'peux ? J'veux dire, c'est p'as l'alcool qui te fait dire ça ni rien ?  
- Naruto, j'ai moins bu que toi.  
- Parce que j'ai vraiment envie que ça soit sérieux et tout, et…  
- Naruto, ta gueule. Et embrasse-moi.  
Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Naruto se saisit brusquement de sa bouche. Et oh ! Seigneur. Ce que c'était bon ! Il faudrait que ça se reproduise plus souvent. Les lèvres du blond étaient si douces et le baiser si sauvage…  
- Ne t'arrête surtout pas…  
- Comme si c'était mon intention… !  
Dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke se fit la remarque que la quatrième dimension, c'était très bien. Il pourrait même envisager d'y passer ses vacances.


End file.
